


first kiss, first kiss

by wordbending



Series: Alphys Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys-Centric, F/F, First Kiss, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: Alphys, has, at last, found the greatest treasure Waterfall's garbage dump could ever offer: Mew Mew's First Kiss, the only Mew Mew Kissy Cutie yuri OVA!Bratty and Catty, on the other hand, are much more interested in giving Alphys a "first kiss" of her own...





	first kiss, first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Five of Alphys Appreciation Week: Ship Day!

“I-I found it!” Alphys shouts as she wades in knee-high water and digs through a garbage pile. She waves a grimy, mud-covered DVD box in the air, an image of two girls kissing barely visible on it. “I can’t b-believe it! I never thought I’d find _this!”_

Bratty and Catty both stare at each other, Bratty sitting on a pile of garbage, Catty with a dead fish in her mouth. At last, Catty spits out the fish and says, “Found, like, what?”

“The rarely before seen M-Mew Mew Kissy Cutie yuri OVA, _Mew Mew’s First Kiss!_ It was a incredibly bold and d-daring creative decision to have an official animation showcasing the series’ most popular pairing, Mew Mew slash Strawberry! It single-handedly revitalized interest in the franchise and created a new wave of...”

Bratty crosses her arms. “You know we have, uh, no idea what you’re talking about, right?”

Catty says, although she smiles, “Like, no idea whatsoever.”

“O-oh,” says Alphys, her excitement deflating only a little. “Well, you know. It’s about...” She blushes, looking away from her two best friends. “Girls kissing girls.”

Bratty and Catty both grin at each other, Catty raising her paws to her face.

“Girls kissing girls, huh?” says Catty.

“Like, Alphys... have _you_ ever kissed a girl?” says Bratty, still grinning as she looks over at Alphys.

Alphys turns even redder, nearly dropping her DVD as she waves her hands in front of her face. “N-n-no! I mean, I’ve never been kissed by _anybody!_ Is that... is that weird? I don’t know if it’s weird...”

Bratty hops down from the garbage pile she’s sitting on top of and walks over to Catty. The two of them look at each other, then give each other rather devilish grins.

“...Um,” says Alphys. “What... what are you looking like that for.”

“I was, like, just thinking...” says Catty.

“I was totally thinking...” says Bratty.

“What if _we_...”

“Were your first kiss?”

“I mean, you’re, like, kind of a big sister to us...”

“But you’re not. you know, _literally_ our big sister.”

“I mean, you’re totally hot.”

“Gross!”

“It’s true!”

Alphys stares at them, unable to react, her blush deepening with every word they say. If monsters bled, she imagines her nose would have been bleeding.

“So, like, what do you say?” says Bratty, smirking.

“It’s, uh, a one-time offer,” adds Catty, making an expression that Alphys can only describe as ‘cat-like.’

Alphys swallows. In a very, very small voice, she says, “I would... I would like that.”

“Come here then, girl!” says Bratty.

“Yeah, come here!” says Catty, leaning forward in a way that’s clearly designed to show off certain parts of her anatomy.

Alphys very slowly approaches them until she’s standing eye-to-eye with Catty and eye-to-shoulder with Bratty. If she had a heart, she feels like it’d be threatening to burst out of her chest.

“A... are you sure about this?” Alphys says quietly, wringing her claws. “If you... if you don’t want to... I... I under...”

Catty responds by grabbing her cheeks, squeezing them together, and launching forward until their lips are pressed together. Alphys can feel her whiskers, her fur, tickling her snout as Catty leans into the kiss, a soft purr rumbling through her body.

Alphys kisses her back, softly, awkwardly, and Catty responds by kissing her harder, more insistently, pressing her chest, her stomach, up against Alphys’ own. Her tail wags back and forth slowly.

Alphys feels like she’s going to faint.

But, just as quickly, Catty breaks away from the kiss. For a moment, the two of them stare at each other, a light blush on Catty’s smug face, a very deep blush on Alphys’ confused one. Several times, Catty blinks slowly at her, in what Alphys can only assume is an affectionate gesture, and Alphys smiles a wobbly, unsure smile at her in return.

“OK, you lovebirds,” says Bratty. “It’s _so_ my turn now.”

Alphys tries not to squeak as Bratty cups her jaw in her clawed hand and leans down to kiss her. Bratty’s kiss is even less gentle - she kisses roughly, quickly, snaking her hands around Alphys’ neck frills and pulling her as close to her as physically possible. Alphys’ knees wobble under her lab coat as she tries to kiss her back.

Then she feels something grabbing her rear. She does squeak at that, and Bratty breaks away from the kiss to laugh a soft, breathy laugh.

“I didn’t even use tongue, girl,” Bratty says. “Don’t tell me that’s all you got.”

Alphys responds by grabbing Bratty by the jaws and kissing her back with everything she’s got, leaning as deeply into the kiss as she can go, so deeply that she almost tips over trying to stay balanced. She dares to stick out her tongue, and she shivers as Bratty slithers her tongue over and around her’s.

Even Bratty is blushing a little when Alphys breaks away, her soul going wild with energy. Bratty grins down at her once Alphys breaks away. Catty, who has been staring at them both, raises a paw and gives Bratty a high five.

“Nice,” says Catty.

“Nice,” replies Bratty.

Alphys, for her part, can’t stand anymore. She falls over, onto her back, drenching all three of them in water. Her entire body is so red that she looks like an entirely different species. 

“Alright, that’s enough fun for, like, a day,” says Bratty, laughing.

“Haha, like, yeah,” says Catty, shaking the water off herself. “Think we’ve shown her that girls have more fun?”

“Totally,” says Bratty.

Alphys lays in the water and considers never, ever getting up again.

This was _way_ better than any yuri OVA.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ivy for reading this for me!


End file.
